


His Eyes

by Faefolken



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: (for like a paragraph tops), Angst, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Sinja, Talking, Talking Through Feelings, Unresolved Tension, You Have Been Warned, emotionally overwhelmed character, sinbad x jafar, this is kind of a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefolken/pseuds/Faefolken
Summary: Ja'far tries to do what's best for his king, even if it means ignoring his own feelings. Spoiler alert: he fails.Takes place at some point during s2 of Magi.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	His Eyes

Ja’far saw the way Sinbad eyed him.  


Really, the king was not subtle at all. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was not the only one who noticed how Sinbad’s eyes always drifted to his, or the way he always got close--almost _too_ close--to the former assassin.  


But what was Ja’far to do about it? He wasn’t going to cause trouble, especially since some of the household members had gotten to teasing the older man about whom he would wed. Of course, Ja’far could feel Sinbad’s eyes on him every time the topic came up, anyways…  


It confused him immensely. Sinbad, arguably one of the most powerful men in the world, someone who could have almost anything or anyone in the world at his request, seemed to have some interest in him. He, the young assassin saved by none other than Sinbad, himself.  


What could the king of Sindria, conqueror of seven whole dungeons, possibly want with him?  


Something had to be done about this. And as the party in question, Ja’far felt the responsibility fall on his shoulders.  


Which was why he had asked Sinbad to meet him at moonrise that night. As he made his way to the tower, Ja’far felt apprehension take hold of him. He didn’t _want_ to do this, but it was for the good of both of them.  


Really, it was.  


As he strode down the moonlight corridor, he sorted through his thoughts. Collected himself, prepared himself for what was hopefully going to be a brief, formal meeting. However, knowing Sinbad, it was going to be anything but.  


Yes, he cared for his king, but a relationship between the two would never work. Sinbad was likely to marry Kougyoku. It was a strategic move, really, for both the Kou and Sindria. Strengthening their alliance was vital, and having her in Sindria as a permanent figure would deter any potential attacks from both Reim and the Kou.  


Ja’far sighed as he approached the meeting spot, closing his eyes for a brief moment. It was complicated, but that’s the life Sinbad chose when he decided to start his own kingdom.  


“Ja’far.” Sinbad’s deep voice pulled him out of his musings. He approached the older man, who leaned against one of the walls, his golden eyes staring Ja’far down. “You wanted to speak with me?”  


The white-haired man nodded at his king, before crossing the room to stand near the window, and looked down upon Sindria. Sinbad followed his lead and stood next to him, crossing his arms as he overlooked the city he had made. He truly was an incredible man.  


“Sin, I think it would be in both your and Sindria’s best interest for you to marry soon.” Ja’far could feel Sinbad’s eyes burning into him, but dared not meet his eyes. Instead, he continued to observe the moonlit city. “Kougyoku would be a good strategic move, if I may say-”  


“You may not.” Ja’far’s eyes widened with surprise--he didn’t expect Sinbad to be so blunt about it. He still steadfastly kept his face turned away from Sinbad, but he knew the king could read him anyways. “While I appreciate your advice, Ja’far, I am not going to marry someone I care not for.”  


Ja’far let out a sigh, but he felt somewhat relieved, regardless. “I don’t wish to argue with you on this, Sin, but it would be safer for both you and Sindria-”  


Once again, Sinbad cut him off, grabbing hold of his shoulders and turning the younger man to face him. “Ja’far,” he said, his eyes sharp and his face lit with the moon’s light. “When have I ever cared about safety?”  


The former assassin had fallen for the brash man standing before him a long, long time ago. Staring into Sinbad’s sharp amber eyes, he felt that same sensation of falling. The wind swept past the two, and Ja’far had never wanted to give in so badly before.  


But he stayed resolute, and turned away from Sinbad, whose arms fell back towards his side, empty.  


“Maybe you should start caring about your safety, my king. The Kou empire is strong, and you are not invincible.” He narrowed his eyes, watching the city below. It was still as death. A cloud covered the moon, casting the city in shadow. He crossed his arms over his chest.  


Sinbad was quiet for a minute. He was studying Ja’far, that much the former assassin knew. He just wasn’t sure if Sinbad would like what he found.  


He shook his head, and turned his back to Sinbad. “I hope you’ll consider what I said.” Ja’far began to walk away from the other man, not daring to glance back. “Good night, Sinbad.”  


It was for the best, really. It wasn’t the outcome either of them wanted, he knew, but it had to be done.  


Ja’far was used to shoving aside his feelings. This was no different. His feelings for Sinbad were sure to cause issues, so it was best to ignore them. Maybe it hurt, but pain was no stranger to the former assassin.  


He’d almost made it past the corridor when he felt a hand grab the back of his tunic, halting him in his tracks. His breath caught as Sinbad pulled him back into his rough, yet warm arms. Ja’far had never felt so conflicted, as both want but fear tore through him.  


Sinbad’s breath ghosted Ja’far’s neck; the younger man couldn’t help but shudder. “Ja’far, why must you make things so _difficult?_ ”  


His head abuzz with thoughts that he wished not to think, Ja’far tried to think of a response, but it felt like all the words had run from his mouth. He didn’t know how to handle all of these new, unexpected sensations, his fight or flight instincts kicking in. “Let go!” He felt his body rush with heat, and tried to pry himself out of the older man’s grip.  


Sinbad complied, taking a few steps back, while Ja’far stumbled forward, breathing heavily. He spun around, his eyes like daggers as he met Sinbad’s concerned gaze.  


“Are you alright, Ja’far? If that was too much-”  


Ja’far held up a hand as he took several deep breaths, trying to force himself to calm down. It had been a lot, all unexpected, but he just needed to get his thoughts _in order_. After a minute or two, he took one final breath, before straightening his posture and meeting Sinbad’s gaze once more.  


“My king, I know how you feel about me.” Sinbad seemed not-at-all surprised by this, but crossed his arms over his chest, regardless. “However, you are the king of this country! You need to do what’s best for the citizens, even if it goes against your own personal desires. And there are many out there who are much better candidates for… romance… than I.” He let out a slow breath, feeling somewhat crestfallen. But it had to be done.  


Sinbad stared into his eyes once more, something unreadable in his expression. “Ja’far, you mean to say that you don’t feel the same way? That I have been misreading the feelings you have for me?” He laughed a hollow laugh, and Sinbad seemed so vulnerable in that moment. It was a rare look for the king, and Ja’far felt unnerved by it.  


Ja’far knew the king found him attractive, but he didn’t think it was anything more than that, really. The two had a special companionship, and Ja’far had always chalked it up to just that, despite his feelings. He had hoped, when he and Sinbad were still young, that older man felt the same way.. but he had forced such thoughts out of his head long ago. Was he really wrong?  


Ja’far felt his face flush, as he watched Sinbad. The older man was no longer looking at Ja’far, instead opting to study the window once more.  


“Of course I feel something for you,” he began, as he closed the distance between himself and his king. “I always have! You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever known, Sinbad, and it’s just so unfair that I _can’t have you_ ” he hissed, grabbing Sinbad’s tunic and pulling him down to face level. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted, and the only one I can’t be with, so at least give me a bit of dignity here and find someone you _can_ be with!”  


To say Sinbad looked shocked was an understatement, but the man hadn’t gotten so far without being a quick thinker. He grabbed Ja’far’s hands with his own, and Ja’far’s breath caught. Sinbad pulled the other’s hands off his tunic, and Ja’far let him. Sinbad gazed down at him, the look in his eyes so fond and yet so cunning that Ja’far wasn’t sure what to think.  


“Ja’far, again, so _difficult_.” Sinbad raised one of his hands to Jafar’s face, stroking away a tear. The younger man hadn’t even realized he’d started crying, but he didn’t really care anyways. He let his head be cradled by Sinbad’s steady hand, and let his eyes flutter closed. “I’ll handle anything that comes our way, Ja’far.”  


Ja’far nodded, leaning forward into Sinbad’s chest, as Sinbad wrapped his arms around him. He let the steady heartbeat of the king anchor him. “And I’ll be with you, no matter what comes.”  


Sinbad ran his hand through the other’s hair as he hummed his approval. “There’s my Ja’far,” he praised, and Ja’far felt his face flush once more. “Shall we discuss this more after we’ve slept..?”  


Ja’far huffed in amusement. “Ever the fiend, Sinbad.” Even so, he let himself be led towards Sinbad’s quarters, his hand interlocked with Sinbad’s. As they passed the window, he pulled Sinbad to a halt, and he leaned into the king as they looked down. The sun was starting to rise, tinting the sky with bright oranges and pinks. Citizens began to start their days, and the city thrived with life. Ja’far couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. He glanced up at Sinbad, who was gazing proudly down at his kingdom. The younger man still felt concerned for his king, but as long as they had each other, Ja’far knew they could handle anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! PLS talk to me about Magi.. i have so many feelings about this dang anime t-t also be sure 2 comment <3333 luv ya


End file.
